The Kill
This is where my fanfic will be posted. My character: Captain Scott "Scotty" Macmillan Weapons: Primary- Deagle brand deagle with extended clips. Secondary- AUG Prototype w/silencer and Stalker scope. Pistol- Colt M1911 w/silencer, extended mags XxxRottingalive: John "Smitty" Smith Weapons: Primary- Crossbow Secondary- Famas Prototype w/ Red Dot and Silencer Pistol- daul Makarov's w/ silencer Chapter 1: Day 1 - 14:32 = 2:32 p.m. In: Nubenerg, California Captain John "Smitty" Smith and Captain Scott "Scotty" Macmillan are standing in a California Airbase. General Robert Harris walks up and salutes them and breifs them on there mission for a last time. "Your target is Boriser Egorov", Harris say's as John and Scott walk off. John and Scott Start boarding the B2 Bomber and John asks Scott "You Ready?" Scott Replies "Well we got nothing to loose!" We look around the bomber to find what we requested for weapons. We found two Crossbows, a pair of Makarovs, a Colt M1911, a Prototype Famas, and a Prototype AUG-A1 along with 2 Ghillie Suits. We Strap in and the Bomber takes off. We compare our weapons and ready them. "I can't believe it!", Scott yells out as he see's the AUG-A1. "These aren't even in production yet and I have one!" "Same for me!", say's Smitty as he looks over his Famas. "I wonder what attachments came with these?", Scott ask's. "Lets check", Smitty replies. Smitty and Scotty open a crate that has the weapon attachments. "Two silencer's, a Swarovoski scope, a red dot, and EXPLOSIVE TIPS!!!", Scott and Smitty yell as we look. "Okay, lets calm down.", Scott say's as they get over there excitment."Damn", say's Scott as the bomber lifts off, "This is goin' to be one bumpy ride." Chapter 2: Day 2 - 8:21 a.m. Over Northern Russia Sleeping, John and Scott are suddenly awakened by a smack. "What? AH Fuck that hurts", say's Scott as he awakes himself after hitting the wall. "Alpha 1 we are about 1500 meters away from drop off.", the pilot of the bomber say's. "Really, that was quick." Scott say's while waking up Smitty, "Hey, we're near dropoff." "What, oh ok." Scott and John get their weapons ready, and ghillie suits on. "Okay, we are go." The hatch opens, and Scott could see nothing but clouds. "Well, here goes nothing.", Smitty dives out. "Wait for me!", Scott say's while diving. "How high are we?" Scott ask's. "About 10,000 feet." Smitty replies. About 2000 feet from the ground, Scott see's something. "What the hell's that?" "I think its a harrier, HARRIER!", "SHIT! PULL YOUR CHUTE." Smitty yells. They pull their parachutes, and land on the harrier. The enemy pilots notice, and tilt it to the right. "FUCK! HELP!" Scott yell's as he slips off. At the last second, Smitty, holding the end of the harrier, grabs Scott. "Thanks, lets take this bastard." Scott tell's John. Taking out his colt, Scott climbs to the front of the harrier and shoots the pilots. "Let's take this badboy." Scott say's. John and Scott take the Russians outfits for later. "Okay, hmm, this harrier has a tracker. bad thing is the Russians will be aware if I disable it, and wonder why we're going the wrong way when we go if I don't." Scotty say's while checking the mechanics. "I think we'll have a better chance if we disable it. They won't be able to see where we're going, so we have nothin' to worry about." Smitty, say's while disabling the tracking beam. "This will be easy." Smitty tells Scott using a Scottish accent. " OK! Have you ever flown a harrier?" Scott ask's John. "I Don't KNOW!" They ascend the harrier and fly off. Chapter 3: Day 2-9:02 A.M. While in flight, Scott hears a beeping. "Здравствуйте?" (Hello?) say's an unknown Russian soldier. "Стрелец 1, Вы копируете?" (Alpha 1, do you copy?) The soldier asks. "John! do you speak Russian?" Scott whispers. "Yes, give me the radio." John says. "Да, что Вы хотите?"(Yes, what do you want?) Smitty replies to the soldier. "Доберитесь, чтобы базироваться! Теперь!"(Get to base! Now!). "Не может сделать этого." Smitty says and hangs up. "I think they're on to us." Smitty tells Scott. "More fun. Lets get to Egorov." The two hear a sudden blast, and the harrier crashes in the snow. Chapter 4: Day 2 - 9:12 A.M "(Coughing), Fuck! We have to get out of here!" Scott say's while opening the window. "You okay?" "Yes" Smitty replies. "Lets go!" Scott and Smitty run until they spot a group of Russians. "Shoot, or run?" Scott asks. "Too many, we'll have to go around." Smitty replies. Crawling in the snow, the Russians pass by the two by inches. One steps in front of Scott's head. The Russian doesn't spot him, though. "Do you remember where the assassination point is?" "Yes, up that hill. making their way up the hill, Scott spots a small cabin. "Two Russians, Breach and Clear." Scott and Smitty breach the door and clear out the house. As they move upstairs, a Russian jumps from a small corridor. Smitty grabs him, twists his arm and snaps his neck. "Dahm Kamikaze." Smitty says angrily. "Do you have any intel.", "Wait, a tape recorder." Scott turns it on, and the message says, "The Nova Gas has been successfully tranffered for broadcast. It will be ready for deploytion in a month or two. The master plan is coming into effect. (Static)We need more 115. Chapter 5: Day 2 - 9:30 A.M Moving up the hill, Scott and Smitty find a place to camp. "Okay, tonight, we find the building and take Egorov out." Scott tells Smitty. "After we kill him, we will have to fight are way out." "What is our way out?" "Shit! They didn't tell us!" "We make our own." Smitty tells Scott. Day 3 - 1:15 A.M "O.k., lets move." The two make there way up the hill, only to find the building guarded. "Put on your ghillie suit." "Time to go Breach and Kill." Scott smirks. "Two tangos at the door, and five on the roof." Smitty say's while scouting. "And I guess we'll find out how many are inside with are weapons." "Throwing knives only for the two." Scott and Smitty throw their knives, killing the two. They breach the building and kill the Russians on the first floor. "Not much of a challenge." Scott say's while laughing. "I love how (S)laughter is spelled with laughter." "What the hell?" Smitty looks at Scott with a strange glimpse. "Sorry, trying to have fun while it lasts." Smitty looks at his watch. "We have 9 hours until the meeting." They move to the next floor. Peeking around the corner, Scott tells Smitty, "Five tangos and a dog." "Lets do it." The two throw a flashbang, and kill the Tangos. The dogs jumps at Scott, in which Scott snaps its neck. "Damn dog." "Five floors left, check your ammo." I have 15 Mags left for my AUG." They keep moving with no distractions. Within an hour the house is clear. "Finally, the top floor." Smitty say's while rolling his eyes. "We have 7 hours until the meeting. Lets get a better look at our crossbows..." Chapter 6- The Shot Day 3 - 5:15 A.M About 5 hours before the meeting "Bolt locking mechanism, 2 Scopes, Explosive bolts, normal bolts, I like it." Smitty say's. "Five hours, and nothing to do except dream..." Scott say's while looking off. "Egorov, must die. Born on April 20, 1913, he quickly grew in solitude. Becoming a magor political figure in Russia, he believes America is a "Country filled with fascist rats" and should be "buried in a nuclear wasteland." "Smitty, did you know my father, as a soldier in Operation 40, was killed by the man he assassinated, but got the job done. Captured by the enemy, he had a grenade in his pocket, and as he was confronted, blew himself up along with everyone else." "Scott, I just want the man dead, and hacking computers and other nik nacks is my favorite thing to do." Smitty tells Scott. "And here we... go." Day 3 - 10:00 A.M 10 Minutes to go. "Three trucks, two soldier carriers." Smitty say's while scoutings the meeting area. "One more thing, ormal, or explosive?" Scott asks Smitty. "Telling from the amount of cars, explosive, to ensure our mission is complete." Smitty replies. "Ten minutes until Egorov should arrive." The two scout the area, just to make sure the plan will work. The ten pass, and Smitty lines to take the shot. "This is what you were made for." Scott tells him. "Over 700 Meters away with an explosive bolt, you'll snipe them down." Smitty, watching Egorov, waits for the perfect shot. "Wait until the wind dies down." Smitty, with the scope crosshair directly on Egorov chest, so slowly, yes very patiently took the shot. The bolt hit Egorov directly in the heart, and Scott and Smitty heard a large explosion. "Target down." Smitty smirks. "Lets get the fuck out of here." Scott replies. Chapter 7 Day 3 - 10:15 A.M. Scott and Smitty must escape "Ziplines" Scott say's while taking them out. "We get across to the other building, and shoot all the shit that approaches." "What if one of the ziplines is shot?" Smitty asked, already knowning the answer. The two hook their ziplines up and begin to go. Russians immediately spot the two and begin to shoot. Halfway across, Smitty's zipline is shot. "FUCK!" Within about two feet from each other, Smitty jumps and grabs Scott's leg. "What the hell? 400 pounds on a zipline, fuckin' great." Scott angrily say's. "Almost there." Smitty jumps and crashes through the window one floor down from Scott."Are you okay?!" "Fine." As expected, Russian's breach the window's. "Happy Birthday." Scott said and threw a grenade. Smitty, down a floor, has the sme situation and spray's his FAMAS like a motherfucker."DIE, DIE, DIE MY DARLINGS! DIE!" Scott goes up behind a Russian who wasn't paying attention, and used him as a shield, spraying his AUG at the enemy in the process. Scott finds a hole in the ground, and jumps down. He lands inches from a Russian, and without thinking, stabbed him at least 5 times. Smitty, walks into the room to find the bloody mess."Holy shit." Scott walks up and say's, "and...". Chapter 8 Day 3 - 10:30 A.M A loud noise was heard. The building seemed to be tilting. "What the HELL!" Scott yelled. "Mines!" Smitty yelled back. There were mines lined up against the building set up during the zipline. "Rockin Rio!" "What?" "JUMP!" The two jumped out. Everything went black. ---- Meanwhile... "Do you think those American scum are dead?" "Don't know." "You two, search the remains of the building." A Russian General said. Many miles away, the Russian Leader received news of the death of Egorov. "How the Hell is he dead?!?!" The leader screamed. "My best General blown up by a sticky grenade." "Get the troops ready. These mudaks will die." The troops are readied and the leader ad his men go after the two. ---- "John! Dammit! We have to get out of here!" The two get up and begin to run, and find a slope. "Time to slide." Smitty say's while looking down. "Great." The two begin sliding at high speeds. Russians attempt to shoot them from the top. Scott see's that the cliff ends but see's rails. "There is a base over the cliff. Get the ropes. NOW!" The two have the ropes and as they slide off. Holding both of their weapons, they breach through the base window. "ARRRR!" Smitty yells, having a large hate for Russians. They kill everyone inside and move outside. "Down the stairs. Crossbow only. Got that John." "Two russians lugging wood." "I have the left one." Scott replies. Aiming down their scopes they silently kill the Russians. Moving downhill, Scott spots a truck. "Looky here. A tanker." "Scott! NOOO!" Aiming down the scope, Scott shoots the tanker with an explosive tip. The tanker explodes, killing at least five Russians. "Wait, what is that noise?" The two look turn around to see an avalanche. "Fuuu..."